the forbidden fruit of eden
by shinigami49
Summary: an event during the three years at the end


Disclaimer: i don't own cage of Eden

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh but still be honest

Its been about a year and a half since Akira and the group settled down at the living quarters building on the island. Akira and rion haven't gotten together or confessed to each other, and rion was starting to get fed up with it of late. so she volunteered to go out to gather fruit to get away from him and the group.

The fruit trees weren't too far from the camp the only problem was walking back and forth once you picked enough fruit so after a few trips rion decided to take a short cut back to camp. on the way there she felt her feet slip out from underneath her and she slid down a slope. when she reached the bottom she brushed herself off and looked around, she noticed what seemed to be a tree with fruit that looked like peach's except they were a dark shade of red and were almost perfect hearts. Rion decided to pick a few and see if Mariya could tell her if they were poisonous. then she picked up the fruit she dropped and headed back to camp.

When she reached camp she dropped off the fruit and went to see Mariya. when she went to Mariya's hut she was asked a hundred questions and Mariya told her to give him about a day to check out the fruit. she then started walking to her hut that her and omori shared, when she got there she was greeted by omori. omori seeing that rion had something on her mind so she asked "whats wrong rion-chan".

rion said "i don't know omori-san i just don't think Akira feels the same about me and look at me he deserves better".after hearing what was wrong omori was actually shocked that a girl as beautiful as rion had such little self-confidence and couldn't confess to Akira the only boy she had ever loved, who she knew was head over heals in love with her and had risked his life countless times saving her. omori tried to help and gave her some words of encouragement "rion-chan you know akira-kun is head over heels in love with you, he's risked his own life to save you countless times, and your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen i mean your bigger than me now" it was true over the years her body had only gotten more beautiful she was the most lusted after girl in the camp she was a little bigger than omori now she had to use omori's bras now thank god the woman bought hers a little bigger so if she grew she didn't have to get new ones. but then again the other girls had changed too but and they were almost all after Akira, he had grown to six foot three muscular and handsome plus he was leader so he also had the power card going for him so she had a lot of competition but this made her feel a little better. rion decided that she'd go and see akira-kun and hopefully find the courage to confess, but when she got to Akira's hut she found that he wasn't there so she left to see if Mariya had finished early testing the fruit.

When she got to Mariya's lab/hut she asked him what he had found out about the fruit. Mariya said "it seems to be a powerful aphrodisiac that actually has an effect more like alcohol and removes inhibitors to where someone won't feel apprehensive". this surprised her and then a plan popped into her head and thought she should would try it out tonight. she asked "Mariya i was wondering if you could not tell akira-kun about this" and then left the hut with some of the fruit and a confused Mariya.

when she got back to her tent she told omori-san to wake her up when it started to get dark out omori looked at her a little weird and just agreed when omori woke her she got up and started walking, heading toward Akira's hut. when she went inside she found akira siting on his makeshift bed looking at a picture. when she walked over he quickly hid it, causing her wonder what or who it was of and started hoping it was of her but then decided to ignore it for now. so she went over and sat next to him.

"so whats the picture of akira-kun" she asked, he just said it was "nothing". so she asked "are you hungry Akira i brought some fruit" and offered him some of the fruit. Akira gladly took and ate the fruit not even looking at the heart-shaped fruit. she stared at him while he ate hoping that her plan would work. she smiled as she noticed him start to stare at her with lust in his eyes and his breathing becoming heavy. Akira his mind in a haze leaned closer to her. rion, her heart beating a mile a minute, trying to stay calm leans closer to him and snakes her arms around his neck, hands griping his hair as he draws her into long passionate kiss, rion moaning into the his mouth loving every second of the wrestling match in their mouths but had to break the kiss to breath. before they started kissing again she forced him down on the bed. As they kiss she pulls him closer to her deepening the kiss. his hand sliding down her toned figure went under her shirt and unhooked her bra, rion broke away to take off her shirt showing off the already unhooked black satin bra that she then finished taking off. blushing as she realized he had now slid his right hand to her breast and started to moan as he began teasing her nipple and kissing and nipping his way down her neck to her other breast where he began sucking and biting a little on her nipple while still playing with the other in his hand. rion was barely able breath at this point let alone speak and managed to moan out "akiraaaaa" as she came for the first time in her life experiencing the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life just from him playing with her tits and then she realized there were more of these to come tonight. without her noticing he had brought his hand down to her freshly soaked panties and began to play with her through the fabric and she let out a moan that she thought would wake the dead but she couldn't care less at this point, she was going to make love to the one she loves and couldn't think of anything else. he then began taking off her panties while kissing his way down he then immediately began to stick his tongue in and lick away all the juices from where she had come.

She soon felt herself begin to reach another climax a few minutes later she moaned again as she felt another and even more intense orgasm than the one from before while he was drinking all of her juices as they flowed out. rion then began ripping Akira's pants off and saw the huge tent pitched in his boxers as she pulled them down she couldn't take her eyes of all ten inches of him. she the began licking the head making him moan and she started working her way down to the base placing butterfly kisses on the way up and she took his head in here mouth and began to suck him going deeper and deeper every time she went down. she loved how he tasted and craved more and more of him. then she felt him start to twitch and she felt him cum in her mouth and began swallowing all she could, it was addicting she loved how his cum tasted. she sucked him clean and by the time he was clean he was already hard again and he got on top of her and was getting ready to enter her and as he pushed into her popping her cherry he brought her into a kiss muffling her as she screamed into his mouth.

As she calmed down tears still in her eyes as she told him to start moving which he began moving she still felt some pain but was beginning to fade away and was soon replaced with nothing but pleasure. she began to lose her mind but all the while moaning and screaming for him to go faster, go deeper, and to fuck her harder he happily followed every order. and as rion began to feel another orgasm coming as he began sucking and grabbing her breasts and she climaxed and as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over her she never felt Akira slow down. she soon felt him begin to twitch and she herself without even realizing it she reached an earth shattering orgasm all the while feeling him cumming into her feeling his cum pour into her womb filling her completely to where you could see she was slightly swelling and she over flowed and felt it seep out of her. while panting and holding each other she saw the picture he was holding earlier it was of her, they both began to drift to sleep as she heard him say four words " I love you rion" hearing this she fell asleep with him still in her, smiling as happy as could be.

As he woke up Akira found himself in vice like hold and staring at the most beautiful thing to him in his entire world and then began to panic as he realized that they were both butt naked with his dick still in her and remembered the events that had occurred the night before. feeling him stir rion soon woke and held even tighter to him rubbing her head into his chest. he then felt pounding on his makeshift door and quickly got clothes on and answered the door. to his surprise it was omori and Mariya congratulating him and explaining that the entire camp had heard them last night. embarrassed at this he quickly shut the door and went back to rion who was now sitting up still naked at which really embarrassed him, him telling her to cover herself her then giving him reasons why she didn't have to many being events that had happened the night before and he was shocked how she didn't care if he saw her and turned around asking how come she didn't care what they had done that was when he felt her arms wrap around him her breasts against his back as she whispered in his ear "because i love you with all my heart" this really made him blush as she turned him around bringing him into a long deep kiss and after they broke the kiss he said "i love you to" not remembering he had already told her last night was embarrassed as she said "i know".

After rion got dressed they went to go get breakfast hand in hand both the happiest they had ever been in their lives all the while they were getting dirty looks from some of the other survivors mainly the guys toward Akira, but they didn't care they had each other. and just to get a little attention they started to make out in front of everyone. rion and Akira laughed at their reactions as they walked away.

well that was my first fan fiction if you guys enjoyed this and request I'll continue this story.


End file.
